Where Roses Bloom
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: As Mystique and Hank are on a three-day cruise, Charles and Erik babysit their daughter, since they were both asked by accident for that particular task. Old memories resurface and childhood joys are revisited. One-shot. Post First Class.


**Where Roses Bloom**

"I told you I've asked Charles!" Hank is not happy about Erik coming into his, their house to look after their child. He and Mystique have a sweet little baby girl, called Rose, and she would not accompany them on a three-day cruise. Mystique had suggested that Magneto would look after her, since he had recently broken his arm and was feeling a bit impaired by that. Hank is still troubled by momentary surges of rivalry whenever his name is even mentioned. "He needs to have something to do, the poor soul…" "Poor soul?" Hank huffs. "And how is he going to look after her with only one arm?" "I'm sure he'll be fine. He can always trap her in her cradle by moving its bars, wrapping her in it to keep her steady…" Hank looks appalled at his wife, Rose's mom, his mouth wide open. "Just kidding, Beastie, only kidding." Mystique laughs out loud.

"You know that Charles is already on his way. He called to say his plane was boarding…" "Oh, but Erik is coming too. His train arrives at three. I told him I'd pick him up at the station." "Great! So what do we do now? I have to go to the airport in a minute…" "I guess we haven't really got a choice then…" Hank swears in frustration.

"Magneto, there's a slight problem…" "What's that? Rose allergic to metal?" He laughs at his own joke. "No, Hank invited Charles to babysit for a few days…" "Then why am I here?" "We never actually decided so I guess we both sort of did our own thing…" "Hate to say I told you so… Hank will never be at ease around me, or any of us." He looks a bit stern at her, but his face softens as he sees her eyes water. "What's the matter?" "It's difficult enough as it is… That's why we're going on the cruise in the first place, to get closer again. I'm still uncomfortable around his friends, and he around mine. Every dinner party ends in the same old eternal discussion. All that and the baby. We both feel like we're slowly drifting apart…" She frantically wipes her tears away. Mystique has always hated to show her weaknesses.

Charles and Hank had a similar conversation spiced with fewer tears but more swear words. Hank, usually so calm and collected, drove like crazy through the traffic, releasing his emotions. "I'm already in a wheelchair, Hank! No need to add another disability by risking a car crash!" It's only half a joke. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just a bit…" "pumped?" "I can't believe Magneto is going to look after our Rose. Magneto, I have to call him that, Mystique says. Who in his right mind calls himself…" "I'm the one to be pitied here, I think, you're the one going on a cruise." "I'm in half a mind to call the whole thing off!" "No, Hank, don't do that. Didn't you tell me yesterday you were really looking forward to this? Don't spoil it for the both of you, just because of this slight…bump in the road."

"I don't think I've seen Charles since the wedding." Magneto wonders aloud. "I haven't, have I?" "Probably not, unless you've been holding out on me?" "I'm sorry?" "Just a joke… I hope you two are going to get along." Now it's Mystique turn to look stern. "Of course, no worries. Your house will still be here, though I can't guarantee the state of it…"

Soon Charles has arrived as well. Hank and Mystique give final instructions and are on their way. Charles has the little toddler on his arm, and Erik offers to make coffee. It's Erik's first time at the house so Charles tells him where everything is. Being Rose's godfather, he is a frequent guest. "I could lend you a hand, you know?" "It's all under control. You look after the kid."

"So, your first time here?" "Yes, Hank's being a bit of pain in that respect. I bet you're here all the time?" "Whenever they can spare me, yes." "It's quite a nice place." Erik looks around appraisingly. "Not a bad place to grow up, and a pretty garden." "With swings… I always enjoyed that as a kid.." "Me too."

A few minutes later, they are on the swings. Charles has little Rose on his lap, Erik had lifted both him and her on it, which was slightly awkward and difficult with the cast in the way, and now Erik is moving them slowly by powering the chains while seated on the other swing himself. "This brings me back…" Charles sighs. "We're becoming two old nostalgic guys." They both laugh about the silliness of it all.

In the evening they are discussing if they should play chess. Hank has a beautiful set standing in the living room for precisely that purpose but it may bring back painful memories. Rose has no idea of the things that bind and tear apart her two sitters and is sleeping like the baby she is. "We could see it as.. closure, maybe? Have a few nice matches to drown the memories of…" "You didn't listen to my advice." Charles has a sudden outburst. " You were determined to get him all along! You played me, Erik!" "No, Charles, I did not. I told you what I wanted. You even saw my thoughts! You were just too arrogant, too naïve to think that you could change me. Have a positive effect. You were merely blind to what was blatantly obvious." "I suppose it was staring me in the face…" Erik nods silently. "I just didn't want to believe it. I know there is good in you, even if it's mostly hidden." "Of course, there's good in me. I'm a good chess player, so stop your moping and take up the challenge!"

"There are two guest rooms, I hope?" Erik doesn't want to sleep in the same room. "You can have the guest room, I'll take the master bedroom. I'm sure they won't mind." "Fortunately, they have a one story house.." Erik suddenly realizes. "On purpose, I think." Charles smiles. Who is being naïve now?

Charles wakes the next morning at the smell of freshly baked croissants and the sizzling of bacon and eggs. He wheels to the kitchen and notices the full English breakfast. "You made all this?" "Don't look so surprised! I can look after myself… and a full pantry doesn't hurt either." "Is Rose awake yet?" "She's already bottled up…" Charles can't hide the stunned and impressed look on his face.

The day passes in a serene calm. They visit the park, feed the ducks, have an ice cream. Only the evening brings out the brewing emotions and tempers rise up again. They both accuse each other of betrayal. Charles betrayed the cause by trusting humans. Erik betrayed his friendship by murdering Shaw and following in his footsteps. They will never see eye to eye on this. An awakened and crying Rose causes Charles to yell even louder, Erik to break one or two electronic devices, and the neighbors to call the police.

Half an hour later, peace is restored, somewhat. The police has left, being assured by Charles that everything is fine. They did not believe him, and were looking suspiciously at the broken and still smoking TV and radio, so he eventually had to make them see sense. Erik had mumbled a resentful thanks at getting rid of the cops but had stalked away angrily after that. Charles is sitting with a sad Rose who is slowly falling asleep, thumb in mouth. He stares into the dark living room, remembering the past.

Erik came home very late that night and so the next morning it is his turn to be surprised at Charles' cooking skills. Surprised he is. Charles had made a mess of the kitchen and managed to make charcoaled bread. "Born with a silver spoon, I see."

Although they are both too proud to apologize the day isn't too spoilt. They're determined to keep the peace if only for Rose's sake. Since they tend to quarrel whenever one of them opens his mouth, it is a rather silent day. Rose doesn't mind, although she has a curious look in her eyes whenever they stop talking. "It is as if she senses something." "She's just a little girl. What can she sense? Really, Charles, you're too sentimental." "I know more about children than you do, running a school!" "Granted, although I do know a thing or two about them myself, you know, having been one…" and looking after some of the younger ones in the camps, before Shaw took a shine to me. Charles accidently hears the second unspoken part of the sentence as well. "I don't believe I gave you permission for that!" "Sorry…" "Old habits die hard, don't they?"

As it is the chess game that seems to cause the problems, or so they like to think, the two men decide to play a different game tonight. It's a bit similar and it's called: Stratego. Like chess, it's a battle between two armies, and could cause serious bloodlust, but fortunately it doesn't. Playing out their differences this way sure trumps the battlefield.

"The last day," Charles sighs. "We're still alive and kicking, "Erik replies. "Only just.." A grin spreads on Erik's face. "I think we did reasonably well, considering." "Me too, though I'm glad Rose is too young to describe our little accidental misfortunate…" "tiff?" "We need to come up with an explanation for that." Charles is pointing towards the TV and radio. "We could say little angel baby Rose has early developed skills?" "In what? Altering electrical circuits? You really think they are going to fall for that?" "They might.." "We can't blame Rose." Her godfather is not having it. "Perhaps we could replace them; they don't have to know about it." "Otherwise Hank will never let you visit again, you mean?" "For instance."

Erik's idea has brought their goal of the day. Searching for an exact copy to replace the two damaged ones. It's not an easy task. There is so much choice. It's almost dazzling. "You could spend entire days in this mall." "Don't usually do your own shopping then?" "No, I have people for that…" "Who's being the spoilt brat now?" Charles teases.

Charles' charcoal breakfast had inspired Erik to have a barbecue on their last evening. The meat is delicious and they eat bread on a stick and way too much of it. Charles feels like singing songs but Erik thinks that's taking it a bit too far. They settle on telling each other funny stories.

"I wonder if the house is still standing…" "Magneto promised it especially." Hank's eyes darken but he bites his tongue. The cruise had been great and they'd decided to respect each other's friends and choices again instead of continuing to argue about them. They'd discussed Erik and Charles and how it had killed their friendship, but on their return they notice a change in the both of them.

"So, you had a good time, the two of you?" "Don't sound so surprised Hank, it doesn't suit you," Erik says. "Hank cannot believe anyone can enjoy spending time with me…" he continues. "Well," Mystique interrupts them, "we actually wanted to ask you to come 'round sometime. Maybe come to dinner or lunch?" "Is that your idea?" Erik doesn't believe it. "Yes," Hank mumbles. "Must be the sea air messing with your head!" "Give him a break, Erik, please.." Charles also interferes. "You're back to your old self, aren't you? Giving me orders… Telling me what to do." "What can I say? I'm good at it."

After their goodbyes the two men return to their posts. On the outside nothing has changed but the beginnings of a friendship rekindled, gladdens their spirits. Mystique and Hank enjoy their home and their daughter's presence. One thing does puzzle them; their radio suddenly functions way better than before...


End file.
